Mario Scenes Gone Wrong: Christmas Edition
by iSqueakers
Summary: A MSGW-styled story; some Christmas carol parodies, as well as a clip of a potential robbery gone wrong. Nothing to take seriously, and may seem a bit rushed at parts. I may keep updating specials for other holidays but I am unsure.


**A/N: I thought I should write a CHristmas story, but I didn't pop up with any sensibly plots. Instead, I did a MSGW-style story. It's DEFINITELY not my best writing style, but hopefully it is as humorous as my other MSGW stories...**

**Concerning my MSGW story, I should post an update next week. I am like 80 percent done with the next chapter. Sorry for the three month wait!**

**Anyway, let's continue.**

"Hello, and welcome to a special episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong!" Mario welcomed the audience.

"We won't be doing any bloopers today, but rather we will sit here and... talk..." Luigi continued.

Out of nowhere, Bowser gets up from his seat and puts his arms in the air. The audience starts cheering.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yeah! Thank you! I'm awesome!"

After Bowser sits down, the rest of the MSGW gang sat there doing nothing.

"... Well? Are we gonna sit here or what?" Peach questioned. In reply, Lemmy jumps up from the seat.

"Yeah! Let's sing Christmas carols!"

The rest of the Koopalings cheered, and Bowser does a fake little "woo". The Mario gang, however, shake their head.

"Oh dear, this isn't gonna end up well," Daisy shook her head, "But let's sing the... "first song" first!"

* * *

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** Oh the Christmas season's amazing!

But some of the carols are crazy!

Who would have thought

The spirit they brought

Will make its way to this show!

WHAT SHOW?!

**All:** MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Wendy:** The show that shows bloopers, cuts and many flops!

**All:** OH, MARIO SCENES GONE WRONG!

**Ludwig:** Mario Scenes Gone Vrong!

**All:** NO! IT IS 'WRONG,' LUDWIG!

**Ludwig:** Geez, my accent's nothing big!

_Dalalala Dalalala Dalalala DalalaLA_

**Wendy:** YEAH!

**All:** YEAH!

**Wendy:** Alright yall!

**All:** Alright!

**Wendy:** Let's do a roll call!

Mario! (IT'S A ME, MARIO!)

Luigi! (IMA LUIGI)

Peach! (PEACHY'S GOT IT!)

Daisy! (HI I'M DAISY!)

Bowser! (ROAR!)

Ludwig! (The name is Ludwig Von Koopa)

Lemmy! (HI!)

Roy! (Hmm.)

Iggy! (Hello.)

Morton! (Hey!)

Larry! (Hey girls!)

Junior! (I want a roast beef sandwich!)

And I am Wendy, your home girl, singing this song!

**All:** YEAH! OH! THIS IS MARIO SCENES GONEE WRONGGG!

* * *

"Who destroyed ze beginning of my masterpiece?" Ludwig questioned, "Oh vait. I did."

"Hahahaha Ludwig is old! He forgets things! He has like All Timers or whatever it's called!" Lemmy giggled. Ludwig glares at his younger siblings.

"Lemmy, it is Alzheimer's, not All Timers. Second, I don't have that!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Bowser shake his head, "Let's start this! I know a perfect song to sing!"

The instrumental version of 'O Christmas Tree' starts playing, and Bowser clears his throat.

"Ahem," Bowser prepared to sing, "O King Koopa O King Koopa! Never go through a withdraw!"

The rest of the MSGW gang give Bowser a weird look. Despite the criticism, Bowser continues singing.

"O King Koopa O King Koopa! Thy plans are always without flaw!"

Everyone, even the Koopalings, laugh at this fact.

"Not only when you kidnap Peach! But you also crash her parties! O King Koopa O King Koopa, You make us all stand in awe! Cmon, everyone now!"

The audience all stands up and starts singing with Bowser.

_"O King Koopa! O King Koopa!  
Never go through a withdraw;  
O King Koopa! O King Koopa!  
Thy plans are always without flaw;  
Not only when you kidnap Peach,  
But you also crash her parties.  
O King Koopa! O King Koopa!  
You make us all stand in awe!"_

The music stops, the audience claps and the MSGW gang laughs out loud.

"That is terrible!" Mario giggled, "Your plans always fail!"

"And you never make us stand in awe!" Larry laughed, "Oh man! What a hoot!"

"A hoot?" Roy laughed, "How old are you? 60?"

"If I'm 60, that means you're 64!"

"Whatever," Roy rolls his eyes, "I have a song. It's… awesome!"

The rest of the gang look up at Roy.

"Umm... Okay... Me and Lemmy worked on it together..."

"We will alternate!" Lemmy told them in excitement.

"Okay Roy..." Daisy once again shook her head, "Sing it for us then...

Roy and Lemmy get up and start singing.

"Mario, the red-shirted plumber," Lemmy started. Mario facepalms himself while Luigi and the princesses shake their heads.

"Had a very ugly attire!" Roy sang.

Ludwig interrupted the 'carol' by saying, "Roy knows zat verd?"

"Shut up Ludwig!" Roy dissed in annoyance. Lemmy continues to sing.

"And if you ever saw him,"

"You would ask 'Who's his designer?!'!" continued Roy.

"My designer is myself! I'm too sexy for one!" Mario replied. Luigi and the Koopas all laugh while Peach and Daisy nod their heads.

"Mario, you can't even attract a fly!" Wendy flamed as her laugh slows down.

"Wendy, you turn people into stone, Miss Medusa!" Roy flamed back at her, "Where's your snake hair?"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP SINGING YOUR STUPID SONG!"

Lemmy nods and continues his part of the song.

"All of Mario's villains,"

"Used to kidnap his girlfriend Peach!" Roy smiled. Mario and Peach glare at the pink, burly koopa.

"ROY! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Peach screamed, her face turning the same color as her pink dress.

"Peach, like, it is so obvious!" Wendy pointed out, "You always kiss after the games!"

"WHATEVER!"

"I'm trying to sing here!" Lemmy cried to the others, "... They never let the plumber,"

"Have Peach without a final battle!" Roy continued.

"Then one rainy April 17th,"

Mario gives a weird look at Lemmy, "Why April 17th?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE RAINIEST DAY OF THE YEAR!" Lemmy answered.

Ludwig shook his head at his younger brother's answer, "Zat is false..."

"I'm trying to sing!" Roy told the others, "Princess Peach told Mario!"

"'Mario with your ugly outfit,'," Lemmy continued.

"Change your clothes, you better submit!"

"Peach," Mario talked, "If you do that, I won't rescue you."

Peach glares at Mario. Bowser then starts begging Peach to command Mario, but she declines.

"Then all the villains loved Peach!" continued Lemmy.

"As they kidnap her with glee!"

"'Mario the red-shirted plumber,',"

"At least the overalls aren't capris!" Roy finished. The audience claps and the two of them bow.

"Thank you!" screamed Lemmy, "We worked so hard!"

"Yeah we did!" Roy backed up, "Let's sing it again!"

This time, the audience joins Lemmy's and Roy's singing.

_Mario, the red-shirted plumber (Plumber)  
had a very ugly attire. (Like Anne Hathaway!)  
And if you ever saw him, (saw him)  
you would ask "Who's his designer?" (Is it Anne Hathaway?)_

All of Mario's villains (Villains)  
used to kidnap his girlfriend Peach. (They still do!)  
They never let the plumber (plumber)  
Have Peach without a final battle! (Like a rap battle!)

Then one rainy April 17th  
Princess Peach told Mario: (I baked a cake for you!)  
"Mario with your ugly outfit,  
Change your clothes; you better submit!"

Then all the villains loved Peach (Loved Peach)  
as they kidnapped her with glee, (Then cried out Peach:)  
"Mario the red-shirted plumber! (plumber)

_At least the overalls aren't capris!" (Thank goodness!)_

Mario shakes his head as the rest of the MSGW crew, as well as the audience, finish singing the song, "I'm so glad that song is over!"

"Now this episode needs to be over," Luigi agreed, "Lamest MSGW episode ever."

"There were lamer ones," admitted Peach, "Like that one where the Koopalings were arguing with each other."

"Not my fault my siblings—" Wendy attempts to say a word, but it doesn't come out. She tries again, "Umm... My siblings— THEY— OH MY GOSH THEY— WHY CAN'T I SAY IT?"

"Wendy, swearing is blocked on here. Since it's a Christmas episode, not even symbols are allowed," informed Daisy, "I turned it on today. I should keep it on too."

"Aww man! —," Wendy tries to say, "YOU KNOW WHAT,— ... Oh yeah, i forgot... FORGET THIS!"

"Wendy has All Timers!"

Ludwig shakes his head at Lemmy, not bothering to correct him once again, "Vhatever..."

Peach suddenly gets up from her chair and stands up on it. She then cups her hands over her mouth and shouts, "LAST CAROL FOR THIS STUPID EPISODE! Now, I want NO INTERRUPTIONS!" Peach announced to the MSGW gang, "All gang members sing the beginning part please!"

The music to Twelve Days of Christmas starts playing. All of the gang starts to sing the beginning.

**"On the first day of Christmas Nintendo game to me:"**

"A final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach sang.

"A final battle with me! Awesome! I love final battles!" Bowser cheered.

"That doesn't even rhyme though," Bowser Junior judged.

Peach rolls her eyes as the gang starts the second verse.

**"On the second day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy sang.

Rosalina then gets up on the stage and said, "I loved when he came to visit me!"

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concluded.

**On the third day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Heck yeah girls!" Peach, Daisy and Rosalina high-five each other, "Girl power!"

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the fourth day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

The four Koopa Bros burst down the wall to the MSGW studio, causing some Christmas decorations to fly out into the audience.

"YEAH! WE'RE HERE!" Red Ninjakoopa shouted.

"Here to kick some— some— SOME— WHY CAN'T I SAY THAT WORD?" Green Ninjakoopa cried.

"That stupid yellow girl over there bleeped it out," Black Ninjakoopa

"Hey! She's like orange! And yellow is NOT stupid!" Yellow Ninjakoopa scolded Black.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the fifth day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

_Da da da da da da_

The Axem Rangers then rush into the same hole the Koopa Bros made.

"We're here! We are here to serve our Master, Smithy!" Red shouted.

"Ugh! It's too bright in here, even for my shades!" Black cried, putting his arms to his eyes.

"I want to eat some of that cake there, but I might gain weight..." Green pondered.

"Green! You're a freaking STICK! Now shut up so I can do my nails!" Pink shouted at Green.

"Who the —... What the heck? Fine! Who cares about weight! Weight only leads to hawt people like me!" Yellow noted. The other four Rangers shake their head in disagreement.

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the sixth day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Six little babies!" Larry continued.

"Six little babies?" Peach questioned.

"Yeah. Yoshi's Island," Larry nodded, "Though there were seven Star Children, Baby Yoshi was a different character."

"Oh."

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

_Da da da da da da_

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the seventh day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Seven Koopalings!" Ludwig shouted, "That's us!"

"Yay!" Lemmy screamed.

"We're so awesome. I'm the best though," Roy bragged.

"I think I am!" objected Iggy.

"Iggy! You're a stick! Shut up!" Wendy opposed.

"Wendy! You're so noisy! Oh my gosh!" Morton cried, plugging his... ears.

"I should spy on Peach— OOPS!" Larry covered his mouth.

Bowser Junior, however, pouts, "Why am I not part of that Koopaling thing?"

"Because you're not," Ludwig looked at BJ, "But you're still a Koopaling. Not an original vun zough."

"That's good..." Junior muttered.

"Six little babies!" Larry continued.

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

___Da da da da da da_

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the eighth day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Eight different castles!" Morton sang.

Toad then bursts into the room, ""Thank you Mario! But our princess is in another castle!"

"UGH! I hate that phrase!" Mario cried.

"Seven Koopalings!" Ludwig shouted.

"Six little babies!" Larry continued.

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

___Da da da da da da_.

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the ninth day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Nine mini-bosses!" Roy yelled.

"There's nine mini bosses?" Bowser questioned.

"Sure. Usually dere's one in each of the seven worlds, den like two in the eighth world or something like dat... Especially in da New Super Mario Bros games," Roy explained.

"Okay."

"Eight different castles!" Morton sang.

"Seven Koopalings!" Ludwig shouted.

"Six little babies!" Larry continued.

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

___Da da da da da da_.

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the tenth day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Ten famous consoles!" Iggy continued.

"Let me guess... NES, SNES, N64, Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, Gameboy, Gameboy Advance, DS and 3DS?" Mario questioned.

"Yep."

"Nine mini-bosses!" Roy yelled.

"Eight different castles!" Morton sang.

"Seven Koopalings!" Ludwig shouted.

"Six little babies!" Larry continued.

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

___Da da da da da da_.

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the eleventh day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Eleven Karting games!" Wendy shouted.

"Vroom vroom!" Bowser Junior cried out, "Those games are fun!"

"Especially being in it!" continued Bowser.

"Ten famous consoles!" Iggy continued.

"Nine mini-bosses!" Roy yelled.

"Eight different castles!" Morton sang.

"Seven Koopalings!" Ludwig shouted.

"Six little babies!" Larry continued.

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

___Da da da da da da_.

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the twelfth day of Christmas Nintendo gave to me:"**

"Twelve Mario Parties!" Lemmy squealed.

"TWELVE? THERE'S ON COMING UP?" Peach cried, "Oh no! I got to get ready!"

Mario nods his head, "Don't you keep up with Nintendo news, Peach?"

"No!"

"That's why you're surprised when you get kidnapped."

"Eleven Karting games!" Wendy shouted.

"Ten famous consoles!" Iggy continued.

"Nine mini-bosses!" Roy yelled.

"Eight different castles!" Morton sang.

"Seven Koopalings!" Ludwig shouted.

"Six little babies!" Larry continued.

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

___Da da da da da da_.

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes.

**"On the thirteenth day of Christmas Alex had to endure:"**

"Thirteen MSGW members!" Bowser Junior shouted, "... Wait what?"

"GRR! She always inserts herself in this story! It's annoying!" Bowser screamed.

"She needs to go home!" Daisy continued.

"There's no 13th day of Christmas!" Lemmy cried, "You're ruining it!"

Alex, however, looks unimpressed, "Like you guys haven't ruined it enough. Shut up and continue so we can end this episode!" commanded Alex.

"Twelve Mario Parties!" Lemmy squealed.

"Eleven Karting games!" Wendy shouted.

"Ten famous consoles!" Iggy continued.

"Nine mini-bosses!" Roy yelled.

"Eight different castles!" Morton sang.

"Seven Koopalings!" Ludwig shouted.

"Six little babies!" Larry continued.

"Fiiiiiiive Axem Rangers!" Mario said.

___Da da da da da da_.

"Four Koopa Bros!" Bowser sang.

"Three princesses!" Luigi sang.

"Two journeys in space!" Daisy continued.

"And a final battle with Bow-howwwwserrrrrrr!" Peach concludes, "Bow-howserrrr! Bowser!"

The audience claps as the song goes towards the end. The MSGW gang then joins in on the clapping, thankful that the terrible song is over.

"Yay! Well..." Peach concluded, "Let's end this episode with a clip. YES, A CLIP! This clip will show the Koopas trying to rob Santa!"

* * *

"Oh man! Elves! Hurry and shop! Build things! I have stuff to give to those children! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Santa commanded.

Meanwhile, Bowser and the Koopalings are spying on Santa.

"Oh gosh! He's fatter than King Dad!" Larry giggled. Bowser gives him a glare in return. Bowser then picks up Larry by the hair and throw him through the window. Santa then spots Larry.

"Intruder! North Pole Police, come here!"

The North Pole Police, abbreviated NPP, pick up Larry, throw him in a vat of chocolate, then put him in the freezer. He turns into a chocolate statue.

"Ho ho ho ho! The nicest kid in the world can get that piece of chocolate!" Santa laughed.

The captain of the NPP, however, look up at Santa, "That's not a very good idea..."

"True that! I'll keep it for myself! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Back with the Koopas, Bowser throws every one of his kids in there before jumping into the building himself. While the Koopalings distracted Santa, Bowser runs into the freezer and snatches Larry. They then steal Santa's sleigh, reindeer and all, and take off towards Dark Land.

"Hurry up slow things! I can fly faster!" Bowser shouted.

* * *

"Umm... Okay, that was the North Pole robbery gone wrong," Bowser admitted, but remember... O KING KOOPA O KING KOOPA-"

"SHADDAP!" the rest of the gang shouted at bowser. He glares at them in return.

"Anyway, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Season's Greetings! Whatever you say, we say that to you!" Daisy concluded.

"Yeah! Bye everyone! Have fun!" Peach continued. The rest of the gang then wave goodbye as the camera fades out...


End file.
